


The Broken Siblings and The Adventurous Trio!

by Shadowackerman21



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, 2nd personality, Alive Carla Yeager, Alive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Levi, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Loves Levi, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Furlan is also dead, Ghoul Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ghoul/Demon OC, Half Ghoul Eren Yeager, Half Ghoul Mikasa Ackerman, I'm Ereri trash, Isabel is sadly still dead, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi Loves Eren, Levi has a bad past, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mikasa hates Levi (for some reason), Past OC/OC - Freeform, Slow Updates, Top Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, a lot of swears, abandoned, badass OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowackerman21/pseuds/Shadowackerman21
Summary: What would happen when Levi and Shadow are forced to attend to a human high school...?What would happen when Eren, Mikasa and Armin meet the siblings?Worst Summary ever!





	1. Meet the Broken Twins

_**Meet The Broken Twin's** _

* * *

 

_~~ **\--Shadow's POV--** ~~ _

_~~ ~~ _

**Our first day at a human high school, Me and Levi sat in the back seat of our dads Lambogini "** We're here, brats. Don't try to eat someone or be expelled, got it? **" Said our father strictly as he parks in front of a dirty looking High School "** ** ~~ _Yes Father..."_~~** ~~~~ **I spoke for the both of us before Levi could talk back "** Good, remember I packed some weapons in your bags just in case and food to last half of the school year here, k? Try to be good and maybe find a mate? **" Kenny said with a little bit of concern in his voice. We both nodded "** Levi, remember to take care of your sister. She's still recovering from the damage of  _him_ , ok? **" He bit out , Levi nods and grabs our bags as I follow along "** Have a good first day!"  **Kenny shouts as he drives off "** _Tch, annoying old man....Lets go Ros, we don't want to be late **"**_ **Levi says in his motto voice as he motions me to follow him closely "** ~~ _ **Levi-bro...do you think we'll make friends this time?**_~~ **" I ask quietly** _" I'm not sure..."_ **Levi answers back in his brotherly voice. We came up to the school door only to be greeted by a angry looking old man "** You must be the new brats--"" Don't  _ ** ~~call~~**_ ~~~~us ~~ _ **th**_~~ at...." " \-- Well, I am Keith Shadis, the principle here, sadly we don't have anyone to give you your schedules so I have to "  **Keith said in annoyance as he hands us our schedule "** you two surprisingly have all the same classes"  **He said with a hint of shock in his tone ' _yes! We don't have to be separated!!'_ I spoke in my head.**

 

* * *

 

 **After having a tour around the school we went to our first class, Science which was super easy for us 'cause we both knew science for years before humans started! As we walked in a tall women who looked about in her 20's greeted us by hugging us to death "** You must be the new students!!!? I'm your Professor Hanji Zoë! But you can call me by anything!"  **Hanji spoke, I was going to ask her gender but she seemed to be able to read my mind "** I'm a them, I get asked that a lot, so why don't you introduce yourselves to the class? "  **Hanji asked as she turned as towards the class, I saw that Levi had taken interest in a brunette with the most beautifulest eyes ever, they were so much like Isabel a nice shade of ocean blue mixed with a good amount of green in them. I mentally smiled on the inside at my big brother "** ~~ _ **I'm Shad...Rosie Ackerman and this is my big brother, Levi Ackerman...I'm 18 while Levi is 19 and if you try to separate us...You will regret it"**_~~ **I told, threatening them at the end. Hanji goes pushing us to our seats which was 2 seats away from the brunette "** H-Hello there!"  **Someone next to us spoke, we looked at them with our bored expressions we both raise a brow signaling we noticed them and are in a conversation with them "** I-I'm Armin! I w-was wondering how long have you 2 been together, you seem to be like stuck together like titanium!"  **Armin asked "** _The moment we were born"_ **Levi answers "** who's the oldest?"  **Armin asked again  " ~~Levi"~~ I answered this time, after Armin's rain on questions a certain one made our eyes go wide** "Who made you  two broken?"  **He whispered, we didn't answer...we just stared at him in shock. " ~~ _Your not meant to know yet...Sorry"_~~ ~~~~I said, he nodded understanding the situation somehow "** Hey why don't you two join me and my friends at Lunch?"  **Armin asked, me and Levi thought about it... After a while of thinking and reading out all the mishaps if we went then we turned to Armin. We both nodded saying 'We'll come' in usion, Armin smiled and went back to listening to Hanji as they pour chemicals into other chemicals.**

 

* * *

**~~The End~~  
**

* * *

 

 

**~~Info about Shadow:~~ **

**~~Real Name: Rosie Ackerman~~ **

**~~Underworld Name: Deathly Shadow~~ **

**~~Age:~~ **

**~~_Underworld: 180_ ~~ **

**~~_Human World: 18_ ~~ **

**~~_HP: ???/???_ ~~ **

**~~_DF: ???/???_ ~~ **

**~~_Weakness:???_ ~~ **

**~~_Height: 5"1_ ~~ **

**~~_Weight: 65KG_ ~~ **

**~~_Daily Routine(w/Levi): Wake up at 5:55AM and go out for a daily run with Levi, at 7:30AM They go to the gym, at 9:00am they go to a reserved Boxing area and train there, at 11:10AM they go home and make food for their dad and themselves, 1:00PM they help their dad with his missions, at 4:05PM they take a long nice bath/shower at 6:02PM they cook lunch for the household at 7:01PM, at 8:20PM they clean the house then at 10:40PM they take a shower, change clothes and go to sleep in their neat bed ._ ~~ **

 

**~~_Likes: The exact same as Levi_ ~~ **

**~~_Dislikes: The exact same as Levi_ ~~ **

 

~~_**Blessed with: Good looks, strength, caring brother, badass dad, sassy attitude, badass way, speed, bitchy attitude, is a daughter of a fucking serial killer Queen Bee of the Underworld and a Royal Ghoul(** Shut up, I can make my own type of Ghoul in this fanfic! **) also is very muscular** (She has a fucking 10 Pack!) _ ~~

~~__ ~~

~~_**Disadvantages: Short and weighs a ton.** _ ~~

 

 


	2. Meeting the 104th Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I was on vacation but now I'm back and ready for updating! 
> 
> Author Shadow-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the 104th group.

Levi's POV-- 

Me and Rosie were walking to lunch -with our food disgised as human food-, trying to find the blond coconut "  ~~ _ **Found them...**_~~ " The shorter said boredly as she pointed to a huge table and 4 spares at the very back on the cafeteria with Armin -he said his name was- on the way table.

 

We walk over to Armin greeting him, Rosie plainly nods at Armin as I say "Hi", Armin smiles and greets us too " Hey guys, it's the new students I was talking about!" Armin shouts towards the group, Ros was about to sit next to Armin till a ravenette roughly sat next to Armin knocking Rosie over a bit. I look at her with a worried expression but no one noticed, Rosie nodded as she dusts herself, I was about to sit on the right of Armin but the Raven stopped me and glares -not like it was scary- " That's Eren's seat..." She said as she pushes me away I was about to make a comeback till a tall brunette knocked me over but luckily Shad-I mean Rosie caught me "I'm fine" I said as I stand up.

 

Rosie nods and sits next to a freckled female as she glared at her while clinging onto a blondie "Can I sit next to her..." I said plainly as I point next to Rosie while holding my tray in my other hand, I didn't like the empty seat since the seat was too far from Ros " Fine, just don't touch my Christa!" The female said as she scooted away, I sat down next to Rosie " Where are you two from?" A bald guy asked " Somewhere in Sina.St " We both said in union which was creepy, "Where?" The girl I isume is Christa " Classified" I said. 

 

After a a while we finally finished our food " Hey you 2, we haven't gotten your names!" A handsome brunette said "  ~~ _ **Rosie**_~~ " Ros said " Levi" I said then we walked to our lockers and grab our stuff for English then went to the class. 

  

 

~~_**The End** _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short. I JUST got home and don't have a lot of energy to do a long-ish chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ^^ 
> 
> Author Shadow--


End file.
